An Archer's Scent
by Samanthabreathes
Summary: Wally closed his eyes for a brief moment, relaying what Robin had told him earlier. Everyone in Mt. Justice was out for the day; Kaldur was with Supey and M'gann. Artemis was with Green Arrow and Batman. So who was in the shower?   One-shot; Complete


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice. If I did, I would have aired a new episode by now.

Summary: Wally closed his eyes for a brief moment, relaying what Robin had told him earlier. M'gann and Superboy were with Kaldur shopping for groceries and Artemis was with Green Arrow and Batman (Robin had been attempting to eavesdrop the whole day to no avail.) So who would be taking a shower?

_Pairing:_ Slight Roy/Wally Friendship/Romance...stuff.

* * *

><p>There was a slight humming noise coming from the end of the hallway that peaked Wally's attention. Mt. Justice had been quiet for quite some time seeing as all of its residents were out for the day and the noise was strangely out of place.<p>

Wally had make a quick pit stop to snag the box of Hot Fudge Pop Tarts he had hidden in his room before heading home to a lecture from his mother and a pile of homework he had been neglecting. He was halfway out of his makeshift room when he heard the low humming and started to investigate.

The humming became louder as he inched down the long hallway, passing Robin, Kaldur, and Superboy's rooms along with the extra spare rooms for passing League members. It took Wally a moment to realize that at the back of the hallway there was a large bathroom. He could see where it was split, one door for the girls and one for the boys. The humming noise was the sound of the shower being run from one of the bathrooms, but who was inside?

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, relaying what Robin had told him earlier. M'gann and Superboy were with Kaldur shopping for groceries and Artemis was with Green Arrow and Batman (Robin had been attempting to eavesdrop the whole day to no avail.) So who would be taking a shower?

Obviously not Red Torado, he was an android so that was crossed out. Black Canary would probably just take one at her base or at the Watchtower, as would the rest of their mentors…

This left only one person: Roy.

Peering inside, Wally's vision was slightly impaired by the thick steam coming from the shower. It took him a few seconds to adjust before one of the sweetest smells he had ever experienced assaulted his system. It was a mixture of soap, flower and fruits along with a unique smell he couldn't place.

Roy stepped out of the shower, a frown plastered on his face, water dripping off of him as he tied the towel around his waste. Immediately he sensed another presence but before he could turn Wally had smacked straight into him, his face pressed against Roy's stomach as he took long, deep breaths.

"Wally, what- What are you doing?" Roy was taken aback; his body had gone rigid, his mouth dropped open and eyes widened as he stared down at the speedster hugging his torso.

"You smell amazing." Wally didn't bother to move his face from Roy's abs, instead he just moved his head back and forth, taking in as much of the scent as he could.

Roy stood, dripping onto the floor and onto Wally, in confusion for a few moments before sighing. "I had a run in with Poison Ivy today."

Wally's response was a slight murmur, his nose was pressed into Roy's soft skin. The feel of Wally's breaths against Roy's body had him breaking out into gooseflesh, his nerves were humming, his body was wound into a tight spring, ready to pop.

"Could you, uh, get off of me now?" Roy scratched the back of his head and glanced around for his uniform. He hadn't meant to get caught, especially not half-naked coming out of the shower, and needed to get out of there before the team got the wrong idea. He wasn't joining their little club, he was just making sure that everything was running smoothly.

"One more smell," Wally ran his nose across Roy's stomach for a moment, just inhaling all that he could before he pulled back with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. The box of Pop Tarts he had been holding lay over in the doorway and it took him a few moments to come back to reality, it then took him a few moments for the heat to rise to his face. "I, uh."

"Like I said," Roy dried his hair with a spare towel, lining up his clothes as he did so and spared the younger boy a quick, understanding glance. "I had a run in with Posion Ivy today. I guess my scent is still altered from it."

"Right." That was it. That had to be it. Wally blinked and shifted awkwardly before the realization dawned on him that he would be late getting home. _Crap_. His mom was going to have his head this time. "I gotta go!" He shot of the room quickly, snagging his Pop Tarts as he went only to zip back and press his face against Roy's collarbone, inhaling deeply before disappearing in a blur of red and yellow once more.

Roy stood in the bathroom his shirt still clenched in his hands before sighing and resumed dressing himself. "Speedsters."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I wrote this because my friend requested a Roy/Wally drabble on Tumblr. So, I used my other friend Luddie's drawing of Roy freaking out while Wally held on to his stomach while smelling him in iScribble as my basis for this.

I've decided I really like writing YJ Roy and Wally interaction **^.^**


End file.
